User talk:Bridgettesurfer2
Hi peoples of the world this is Bridgettesurfer2 reporting for duty!!! Hiya! --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 17:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Can you put in Heather, Justin, Joe, and Dimitri for Total Drama TV? Reply back to me when you get the chance. -User:KoopaKidJr. Just curious, can you put Heather, Joe, Justin, and Dimitri on your user page? -User:KoopaKidJr. I want to make this show to put it on youtube (obviously I'll mention you in it) but I need pictures off all the characters that are new. Can we do a challenge where we draw our character? It can be whenever. wanna be friends? --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 16:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) err well you ask someone if you wanna be friends thats all. --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 16:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yay! XD Oh yeah and I like your signeture Bridgette rocks! --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 17:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Can Joe and Joey switch teams? I thought it would make more sense since Joe has more enemies on the Killer Televisions? -User:KoopaKidJr. So when Week 5 comes, you promise to switch him to the KT's? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can all of the people I entered have the same entry? -User:KoopaKidJr. Yes you can! --Bridgette Rocks!!!1E 90 FF 20:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Why do you think Joe won't make it to Week 5? Reply back to me when you get the chance. -User:KoopaKidJr. BTW, Harley quit. -User:KoopaKidJr. What are we supposed to do about the challenges since that page was deleted? -User:KoopaKidJr. I remade the page for everyone -Hschweinlin 13:43, September 4, 2009 (UTC) After I (as in Erik, Ali, and Luke) put up my pictures, close the challenge, because Wally, Renee, Jeni, Horatio, Aric, and Joey never put up their challenges. They don't even have Total Drama TV as one of the camps they're in. -Hschweinlin 15:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) We can vote now. -Hschweinlin 21:58, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Can the next challenge be about theme songs for our characters? Just a suggestion. :) -User:KoopaKidJr. Change the editor you are using, that should work. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) New signature!!! --Bridgette Rocks!!! Strange, am I!!! = Host ? Abigal, Haley, and Kira 17:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) --Bridgette Rocks!!! Strange, am I!!! = Host = Abigal, Haley, and Kira = Amy, Bridgette, and LeShawna = Chimchar University 17:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) --Bridgette Rocks!!! Strange, am I!!! = Host = Abigal, Haley, and Kira = Amy, Bridgette, and LeShawna 18:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) --Bridgette Rocks!!! Strange, am I!!! = Host = Abigal, Haley, and Kira = Amy, Bridgette, and LeShawna 18:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Please pick a character you want to be for KoopaKidJr.'s Camp of Drama. You can have up to 3 characters. -User:KoopaKidJr. You've got new messages here. Total Drama Survivor is almost exactly the same as my camp, Total Survivor Island. Please change the name or say that our camps are not to be mixed up or something. I've had TSI out for a bit and you're getting all the crap (for lack of better words, XD) If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 14:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey when is Total Drama Survivor challenge 1 Hey dude whens the challenge going to end tell me on my talk page Ben109 was here yippe I just entered the building 03:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) hey will you join Total drama survivor Borneo Please join my camp when will the first aftermath be When is the challenge going to be over just judge already E is for emontionly disturbedUser:Ben109# m is for missrable people User Talk:Ben109 O is for on the dark side because we have some fresh cookies cookies! 16:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) please look at my picture please look at my picture for TDS TDAFan99 When will the next Total drama survivor challenge be TDAFan99 Total Drama Survivor Borneo You are in the Final 4 episode 11 so you will need to compete in the challenges ok Total Drama Survivor Borneo Final Tribal Council You need to answer questions and stuff and you might win Camp??? I want to know if you could be in one of my friend's camp. http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/TDI%27s_Next_Top_Model_Cycle_1 You can be Bridgette.( It seems like you would want to) :) -- 1hyena88 "Who wants a ride in my invisible jet?" 03:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC)